Winx Club - Episode 609/Script
Shrine of the Green Dragon Intro/Recap Narrator: '''Searching of Eldora's diary, The Winx traveled to the Library of Alexandria. However, They find their self face to face with a pack of Mummies & An ancient Sphinx. Bloom escaped the crumbling library just in a nick of time & with Eldora's diary in hand enabling them to follow Eldora's path & learn more about the Legendarium. Above the Great Wall of China '''Amore: Oh Piff, Isn’t the great wall spectacular? * Piff yawns. Stella: So what else does Eldora have to say in her dairy of hers? Bloom: It looks like she been just about everywhere in China. Musa: 'Well, that's helpful. It's not like China is one of the biggest countries on Earth or anything! '''Stella: '''True, but following Eldora's path might just reveal a way to lock the Legendarium. And besides, we're getting to see the world! '''Chatta: '''Weee! This is fun! Weee! '''Daphne: '''This wind is intense! Be careful everyone! '''Chatta: '''Hang on Cara, watch this! Aaaaa!! '''Lockette: '''Chatta! '''Daphne and Pixies: '''Woahhh! '''Daphne: '''Pixies! That's enough! Settle down! Don't worry! I know a protection spell! As Nymph of Domino I call upon...... '''Chatta: '''This isn't fun anymore! '''Stormy (as Carol): '''Who would have thought that we'd be trekking halfway around the Earth with...urghh..the Winx! '''Icy (as Lori): '''It will be worth it once we pry that little diary out of their hands. '''Lockette: '''Everyone! Watch out! '''Darcy (as Evie): '''Stormy! Uhh Carol! I got you! '''Daphne: '''I must stabalize the balloon! Element of water, protect us! '''Chatta: '''Arrghh! '''Caramel: '*giggles* '''Stormy: '''Phew! '''Flora: '''That was a close call! '''Aisha: '''This is a big adventure for freshmen. '''Musa: '''Don't worry girls! We'll get you on the ground without a scratch! '''Icy: '''Looking forward to it! '''Bloom: '''Eldora spent a lot of time on the Great Wall! '''Aisha: '''Then let's go higher and gets a better view! '''Flora: '''Woah, it's beautiful! '''Aisha: '''We're so lucyy to have a chacee to see this Winx! '''Winx: Brrr! Stella: 'Right. But it's also freezing! '''Tecna: '''The high altitude makes tee air colder! '''Stella: '''Then my high-fashion will warm us up! '''Winx: '''Woah! '''Musa: '''Aaa! Exactly how is this coat of any help? Aaaa! '''Winx: '''Woaahh! '''Stella: '''There we go! All better! '''Aisha: '''Thanks Stella! This is more like it. '''Bloom: '*thinking* I can't stop thinking about Selina. What was she doing in Egypt? And how did she find the hidden library of Alexandria? I haven't seen Selina in years. We used to be so close. Could Selina have also been looking for Eldora's diary? '''Stella: Helloo?? Earth to Bloom? Hey? Where to now? 'Bloom: '''Hmm. It says here that Eldora visited the Shrine of the Green Dragon. But it doesn't say where it is. '''Daphne: '''Winx, I think it's time we continue our search on solid ground. We'll start there! I see a little village right below us! One of China's Village ''Coming soon... Inside the Restaurant Coming soon... Outside of the Restaurant Coming soon... Inside of the Restaurant Coming soon... Outside of the Restaurant Coming soon... Outside of Lu Wei's House Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Outside of Lu Wei's House Coming soon.,. Mountain near Lu Wei's House Coming soon.. Outside of Lu Wei's House Coming soon... Ending '''Narrator: '''The Trix's master plan is going great as the schools of the Magic Dimension continues to fall one after the other into their control. The Winx bring Eldora's favorite flower back to Alfea in hope to unified it & geting closed to the fairy godmother's whereabouts. However, Selina has a molished plan in store for the Winx.